Dos tesoros
by Neutrya
Summary: Dos tesoros, dos propietarios. El regalo que una vez dió Calipso a Davy Jones, hace que éste vuelva al mundo después de su destrucción. Y como no, Jack Sparrow se verá involucrado en ello. Summary incompleto
1. El Regreso

Abrió los ojos. El sol le quemaba la entrañas, y cerró fuertemente los párpados, notando que le hacían algo en el pecho. El agua de su ropa era aplastante.

Poco a poco, se acostumbró al sol, y divisó a alguien delante suyo, que estaba ahora, masajeandole el pecho. La persona estaba encapuchada, pero se le veía la sonrisa.

Al ver que el hombre se había despertado, sonrió de satisfacción y triunfo, ayudo a incorporarse al pirata y lo miró con sus ojos brillantes escondidos en sombras.

Davy Jones, el mismisimo excapitán del Holandes Errante, volvía a abrir los ojos, una vez más en el mundo real.

Miró a la figura encapuchada.

-¿Calipso...?

La persona que se hallaba de rodillas a su lado negó con la cabeza. Se acercó a él y le susurró algo al oído.

Al escuchar las palabras de aquella extraña persona, de escuchar una inquietante voz sumamente dulce y suave, se le abrieron los ojos como platos.

Se dió cuenta de que aún seguía siendo un extraño pez humano, eso no le hizo perder las esperanzas a lo que le propuso la joven muchacha. Sonrió maliciosamente y asintió lentamente, la miró fijamente, quitándole poco a poco la capucha.

-Sabía que eras tú.-susurró.

**Bueno, es algo corto, pero como siempre me pasa con lo que escribo, se me borró (o dañó el archivo, no sé que diablos pasa siempre) completamente todo excepto este comienzo que lo tenía guardado aparte...**

**Pero si hay suerte, lo que más me costó de escribir y lo que más me gustó, puede que lo consiga gracias al bendito messenger.**

**Espero que guste.**

**Saludos.Né7**


	2. Salvado

-Will Turner...-le susurraron al oído.

-¿Qué?-dijo entreabriendo los ojos.- ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Se incorporó poco a poco, notando un leve mareo, como si le hubieran atizado con una sartén, y más aún por estar en un bote zarandeado por furiosas olas.

-¿Q-qué…?-unas manos se le posaron en los hombros, le apartaron el pelo de la cara suavemente, y notó como una mirada penetrante se clavaba en su rostro. Estaba empapado.

-Descansa.-le dijo una suave voz femenina.

-Pero…-no entendía absolutamente nada.- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

Se fregó los ojos con algo de parsimonia, y observó a la joven que tenía enfrente, mirándole fijamente, con unos ojos grandes que recordaban al mar, eran azules como el agua del océano, y la pupila estaba rodeada por un color marrón verdoso, como una isla. Su rostro era algo pálido, tenía una ancha sonrisa con una dentadura perfecta y una pequeña nariz puntiaguda.

Cuando ella se giró para observar el horizonte, pudo observar un bonito perfil, adornado con un lacio pelo medio pelirrojo y castaño, largo.

Se fijó en sus ropas mientras ella se giraba para mirarle con seriedad antes de contestar. Eran ropas de pirata, resaltando levemente la figura de mujer.

-Estás en mitad de la mar. Ha pasado que te he salvado de ahogarte. Soy yo, y sé tu nombre porque…-vaciló.-Para no conocer al herrero de Port Royal que ayudó a un pirata, conozco a tu esposa…-suspiró.-Fui vecina tuyo tiempo atrás…-dijo sin convicción.

-¿Ahogarme?-ignoró un poco lo demás.

-Sí, ahogarte, te encontré hace nada, por suerte te pude reanimar, deberías tener cuidado.

-Pero si yo… Yo era… ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

-¿Qué?

-No recuerdo nada… ¡No entiendo nada!-dijo enrabiado, y eso de no acordarse de nada le inquietaba, le jodía y le enrabiaba aún más. Se sentó cómodamente en el bote y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, cerró los ojos y…

**Tenía la misma historia en dos diferentes formas… pero creo que seguiré con esta.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**Gracias por los reviews piiraTiiya14 y MissKiller ****:)**

**Y sobretodo, gracias a una amiga que me anima a seguir subiendo el fic: Paranoika **

**Saludoos.Né7**


	3. Flash Back

_-No recuerdo nada… ¡No entiendo nada!-dijo enrabiado, y eso de no acordarse de nada le inquietaba, le jodía y le enrabiaba aún más. Se sentó cómodamente en el bote y apoyó su cabeza en sus manos, cerró los ojos y…_

_**Flash Back.**_

-¡Davy Jones!-gritó una voz, que hizo que se girara bruscamente, alertado.

-No. No es posible.-dijo el joven Turner, estaba realmente asombrado, viendo como una gran figura se abría paso entre los tripulantes, acompañado. Y se asombró aún más en que no había cambiado su aspecto de extraño animal marino.

-Vengo a recuperar mi navío. Will Turner.-espetó el hombre, irguiéndose.

-No es posible.-repitió.-No, no lo es…

-¿Quién dice que no?-Jones mostró una sonrisa, levantó su mano derecha con un corazón que palpitaba lentamente. Will se quedó petrificado.

-¿Cómo lo has conseguido?-no podía creérselo.

-Es fácil, siempre y cuando sepas dónde buscar.-susurró una voz suave y tranquila al lado de Davy, encapuchada y tapiada con una larga túnica. Will no había reparado en aquella persona hasta que habló.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror, su familia, Elizabeth, su pequeño… ¿Pero cómo…?

-Observa.-dijo el ex-capitán del Holandés, alzando su tenaza amenazante contra el corazón. Nadie hizo nada.

Lo último que pudo escuchar y sentir, fue el grito desgarrador de desesperación de su padre, y su cuerpo pesado cayendo contra la fría madera del navío.

_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

…………

**Una semana y empieza el instituto…**

**Saludos.Né7**


	4. Nathell

-No…-susurró.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Pero…-levantó la cabeza, dejando los brazos apoyados en sus piernas, cerrando fuertemente los puños.

-Va, ¿qué ocurre?-le dijo la muchacha, un tanto alarmada.

-Yo, yo era capitán…

-¿Y?-le cortó la joven.-Ya encontrarás tu navío… tarde o temprano, ¿no?

-Pero era capitán del Holandés Errante.

-¡¿Qué?!-sus ojos se abrieron como platos.- ¿Y que haces…?

-Eso me pregunto yo.-la interrumpió, se tocó el pecho y notó un palpitante corazón, suspiró.-Es imposible… Imposible… Davy Jones…

-¿Davy Jones? Tenía entendido en que… alguien le había arrebatado su cargo.-dijo mirándolo incrédula, el asintió.

Pero lo entendió todo en cuanto Turner se tocó el corazón y éste mostró un rostro de asombro y, sorprendentemente, de alivio cuando lo hizo.

Ella tenía entendido que el que se hiciera con el navío Holandés Errante, apuñalando el corazón del actual capitán y así matándolo, tendría que arrancarse el suyo para servir al navío.

-¿Podrías llevarme a Port Royal?

-Sí, claro…-esbozó una sonrisa, preocupante para Will.-Después de pasar por Tortuga, tengo que… algunos asuntos pendientes.-mintió.-clavó los ojos en los de Turner y añadió:-Por cierto, soy Nathell.-y sus ojos brillaron de una forma extraña.

**Bueno pues dejo otro capítulo algo… no tengo mucho tiempo estos últimos días, apenas enciendo el ordenador…**

**En el siguiente capítulo ya saldrá el querido pirata Jack Sparrow :)**

**Saludos!**


	5. ¡Mi Perla!

Jack Sparrow surcaba los mares con un pequeño bote, observando su brújula (que alguna que otras veces le señalaba tortuga en busca de diversión, y así pasaba casi cada semana acabando ahí) y mirando las cartas.

-Aqua de Vida-leyó tocando con suavidad las cartas de navegación. Miró la brújula y sonrió.

Hacía días, incluso meses, que surcaba los mares, alguna que otra vez pudo vislumbrar un navío en medio del mar o en tortuga, pero nunca consiguió alcanzarlo, hasta que...

-¡La perla negra!-gritó levantándose bruscamente, tirando las cartas al suelo y la brújula también.

El bote se tambaleó peligrosamente y éste se cayó al agua.

-¡La perla! ¡Mi perla!-dijo saliendo a la superficie, con una mezcla de alegría y rabia.

_**…**_

-¡Sparrow!-gritó Barbosa, asombrado, andando peligrosamente hacia el hombre que trepó por el barco.

-¡Ladrón! Esta es MI nave.-refunfuñó el excéntrico pirata.

-No, es mía-quedó cara a cara con Jack, que pareció que se le encendía la bombilla por la manera en que sonrió.

-¿Quien tiene las cartas?-gruñó imitando a Barbosa un tiempo atrás, sacando las cartas recortadas.- ¿Y quién sabe el rumbo?-dijo sacando la brújula.

-Grrr.-Barbossa miró a otro lado, la tentación de tirarlo por la borda fue enorme.

-Y... ¿quién tiene el telescopio más largo?-dijo en un tono de niño pequeño, soltó una carcajada y se dirigió alzando los brazos a su manera, con las cartas y la brújula en cada mano, andando raramente a su tripulación.- ¡Querido amigos míos! ¡El capitán Jack Sparrow ha vuelto!

Al escuchar esa familiar voz, esas palabras, esos pasos, todos se giraron hacia él y exclamaron gritos de asombro, de felicidad y alegría.

-¡Oh capitán Sparrow! Que alegría volver a verle.-dijeron tímidamente Pintel y Ragetti al unísono.

-Parece como si lo hubierais ensayado, la frase.-dijo Jack echando la espalda un poco hacia atrás, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo los brazos muy poco, pareciendo querer mantener el equilibrio.

Pintel y Ragetti se miraron con cara de ups y se apresuraron a seguir lo que estaban haciendo.

Todos los tripulantes le dieron la bienvenida a Jack, llamándole capitán, cosa que hizo que Barbossa se pusiera de los nervios y se fuera con su mono soltando improperios contra Sparrow. Hasta el loro saludó.

El excéntrico capitán se dirigió al timón y gritó:

-¡Rumbo a Tortuga!

-¿A tortuga? ¿Qué diablos buscamos ahí?-gruñó Barbossa desde la otra punta del barco.

-¡Sin Gibbs, este barco no es lo mismo!-dijo jovialmente.

-Cierto es.-susurró Ana María que paso por su lado en aquel momento. Jack sonrió al verla pasar.

-¿Es que no le das la bienvenida a Jack?-dijo éste poniendo pucheros.

-No tengo porqué darla.

-¿Desde cuando estás de nuevo en esta tripulación?

-Desde que me enteré que un tal Jack Sparrow ya no era el capitán.-dijo de mala gana.

-Entiendo.-sonrió.-Querida, sé perfectamente que querías que volviera.

-No estés tan seguro.

-Lo estoy.-y dejó que se fuera sin más. Miró al horizonte y dejó que el aire hiciera el resto.

**Instituto… mañana la presentación, y el martes, vuelta a la rutina diaria.**

**Saludos!**


	6. La Esperanza, el Confiar

-¿Davy Jones?-dijo una voz, parando en seco la música del órgano, el llamado giró lentamente la cabeza, aquella voz…

-Has vuelto…

-Sí.-la figura entre sombras, dejó ver una sonrisa.

Davy Jones se levantó del banco, rozó suavemente las teclas del órgano con la mano derecha, mientras el tentáculo se enroscó en su propio brazo. La figura alzó el rostro, aún encapuchado.

Davy no dudó, y se dirigió hacia la alta figura, ésta alzó el cofre que llevaba en sus manos, se acercó al banco y ahí lo depositó.

-Me has devuelto la esperanza… el poder de volver a confiar... en alguien.-dijo el hombre mirando la espalda y colocándose detrás de aquella persona, la cual decía unas suaves palabras, acariciando las teclas que reposaban tranquilamente, haciendo sonreír a Davy Jones.

-Mírame por última vez.-susurró la figura cuando éste le quitó lentamente la capucha.

-¿Significa eso que no nos veremos...?

-Hasta el año que viene.-aclaró suavemente.

-Puedo esperar-éste sonrió, giro a la persona lentamente y busco su mirada entre las sombras de aquella habitación.

**Paranoico, lo sé. El instituto ha empezado, todo nuevos, ¡todo nuevos! Me voy a volver loca, yo y mi timidez. Por suerte en mi mesa estoy con mis amigos.**

**Saludos! Né7**


End file.
